


Lucky Duck

by Angelscythe



Series: The Day Everything Changed -  Miklenholst Domestic Fluff Collection [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Except Glenn is alive and hugs ducklings, Fifteen ducklings, M/M, Miklan is a good brother, Multi, Past Abuse, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: What do you do when a little Duckling get affection for you and take you for their mother?Great!And now... what do you do if it's fifteen ducklings?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Glenn Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Glenn Fraldarius/Holst Goneril/Miklan, Sylvain Jose Gautier & Miklan
Series: The Day Everything Changed -  Miklenholst Domestic Fluff Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931716
Kudos: 2





	Lucky Duck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for having chosen this fic!  
> I was so excited for it!!! It is really precious for my wife and I! I put it on one-shot for now but I totally wanna write more of it because I love animals and I want to see my fav happy with cute animals.
> 
> And remember! You are loved, you are awesome!! I believe in you no matter what! Take care of yourself! Don't over do! Please stay hydrated, take break! Wash your hands, wear a mask and take all the precautions!!

On that warm day of mid-Summer, the birds sung with joy, some children were already invading the gardens in the neighborhood and _Everytime we touch_ blasted in a bedroom of a quite modest house. In the bed, Holst Prudetia Goneril hiccupped. It had been a fair amount of time since the last time he accompanied Cascada in her mythic chorus and refrains. Don’t get him wrong! He would have loved! He would have loved thrown himself at Glenn’s neck to sing him the song but he had mouth fur in mouth instead.

“Gleeeeeenn!!!!!” Holst hiccupped.

Glenn groaned and rolled on the side and snuggled in Holst’s arms.

“Noooo. Yeeeees but help!”

Glenn looked up and saw his big red cat, with apparent scars under his ginger fur. Said big cat what happily smothering Holst, sat on his face.

“Aw, come baby, leave Holst breathe a little.”

Glenn lifted the big cat who immediately snuggled in his arms and purred with delight. Glenn smiled and caressed the fluffy fur, landing tiny kisses on his big head.

“Look at you! You’re full of makeup! It looks like you wanted to try to be as pretty as Holst but you’re already so pretty my Bunny!”

Glenn landed more kisses on the head of the cat. The big cat purred with even more joy.

Felix offered him this cat when they were on the shelter last year. Since then, Glenn was filled with feline love. He loved Bunny so much!

And why calling a cat ‘Bunny’? Because Glenn didn’t like dogs and Miklan didn’t like cats so Holst said they should get a Bunny. But Glenn really fall in love with that big cat who ‘looked like Miklan’ according to Felix and who seemed to love no one except the Fraldariuses.

Well… not all Fraldarius because he had attacked Rodrigue so violently and so relentlessly, Glenn ended up with big scars on the arms while trying to stop the feral rampage. That day, Glenn had cried so much, afraid the ‘poor and innocent little cat’ would have to be killed because of such a rage. But for the first time, Miklan sided with the cat and even gave him a big piece of chicken for his evening meal…

Holst pouted. “Me too, I want a kiss…”

Glenn looked up at his beloved and smiled. He slithered his fingers under the round face and lifted it gently to kiss the pink lips.

“Here you are.”

Holst purred too. He grew closer, dismissing the angry look Bunny threw him, and kissed his husband once again.

“ _Everytime we touch_ and a kiss from my first husband… It only misses one thing to get a pristine morning.”

“A call from Hilda!”

“It only misses two things to get a pristine morning!” Holst replied with a big smile.

“And a kiss from your fiancé.”

Glenn smiled and pressed a kiss in Bunny’s head. The cat purred even more and stared at Holst, as if he was challenging him to come closer.

“I like to call him my second husband! I know they will never let me marry a second man but I marry him!” Holst leaned toward him and slid his hand on Glenn’s thigh. “And you marry him with me, right?”

“Right.”

Bunny stared at Holst and threw his paw at him when the pink boy leaned to get another kiss. Unfortunately for the cat, Holst started to be used to his whim.

“Gonna get my other kiss, and perhaps more.” He winked. “I’ll come take care of your hair soon!”

“Take your time,” Glenn replied with a tender smile.

Holst had jumped from the bed and dashed to the door. He glanced at his husband above his shoulder and stopped with a tender smile. He still had his phone in hand–thanks Sothis!!–and captured the moment. Glenn’s tender grin, the cat snuggled in his arms, that feeling of peace.

“You are so beautiful, my love!”

“Go say hello to Miklan instead of saying stupidities!”

“I’m saying the truth, only!” Holst protested.

He smiled, though, and blew him a kiss. He then dashed to the stairs and quickly climbed them down so happy that his little hop in the steps gave the feeling he was literally flying. He arrived in the ground floor and stepped toward the kitchen.

“Miklaaaaaaaan! I want a kiiiiiiss!” he said.

He pushed open the door of the kitchen from where delicious smell came from. He could see pancakes on the table, just in front of Felix with his hair ruffled, and also the smell of sandwich filled with egg and another one with egg and sausage probably. Divine! But the most divine food wasn’t there!

“Hi, Felix!”

“Hi,” Felix replied.

He cut a part of the pancake and ate it that way. He was supposed to add a stream of that chocolate syrup Sylvain made but it was too sugary for him…

Suddenly, Holst couldn’t see anything. He heard a distant happy bark, Miklan Junior calling him probably, but also felt a hand over his eyes.

“Guess who?” a warm voice said at his ear.

“Can you not?” Felix growled.

But it was too late because Holst had already grabbed the wrist to make the man behind him move away. Holst made him swirl and his foot slid behind the man’s foot, made him lose his balance and fall on the floor. Holst straddled him and leaned over the freckles face, the unique long strand of pink hair in his short mane caressing the man’s throat.

“I was sure it was you, bad boy,” Holst whispered. “Now, you will get a reward.”

“Eh! Stop fucking, I’m literally trying to eat here!” Felix growled.

“We’re not fucking!” Holst protested.

Miklan lifted his upper body and landed kisses on Holst’s throat, making him softly moan.

“But you should run away because I think we will.”

“Ugh!”

Felix got up from the table, grabbing his pancakes and he moved out the kitchen, mumbling something like ‘I hope Glen will castrate you!’.

Miklan suddenly rolled, pinning down Holst. “You wanted a kiss, isn’t it?”

“Please… for my day to be lovely.”

Miklan kissed his lips. “Here you are. For a day as lovely as you…”

“Miklan…” Holst lost his hand in the red hair. “Please.”

His desire was burning his guts. Holst was always full of desire but Miklan was so feral and passionate, it only caressed his sense and said sense asked to be fulfilled…

“Miklan! Junior really wanna go pee!” Sylvain’s voice echoed from the entry.

“Is your fiancé mean with me?!” Holst screamed back.

Miklan smiled despite the scream in his ear. Holst had a powerful voice. But on the other hand… Miklan was used to hear him yell.

“Maybeeee?” Sylvain replied. “But perhaps it’s just a poor little doggo who wants to go pee!”

“Can you wait for me, my Sunshine?”

“I can.” Holst closed his hand on his fiancé’s torso and his nail scratched a little the skin there. Miklan growled with delight. “But hurry up if you can. Do you want me to welcome you in a special way? In a special…” Holst caressed Miklan’s chin. “… outfit?”

He bit his lower lip, looking at him right in the eyes.

“You know what I like the most.” Miklan leaned to capture those lips and bit them himself. “You.”

Holst closed his arms around Miklan’s shoulders. “Run away for our baby dog or I will never let you leave.”

Miklan kissed him once again then got up with regrets. He brushed Holst’s hand as this one held it out to him. Holst did his best to control his instinct but he wanted to beg for… more. So much more.

Miklan forced himself to move away to the entry but his eyes wanted to caress this lustful body even more. Wasn’t it rude to let him lay on the floor like that in such a beautiful position? But Miklan walked to the hall where Sylvain was waiting with a little dog in his arms. He had been adopted the same day as Bunny. When Glenn couldn’t find an animal suiting his taste, since he wouldn’t allow himself to get a cat despite his desire, he had wanted to please Miklan.

Truth be told?

Miklan’s favorite breed was Malamute and while Glenn didn’t get much interest into dogs, he knew what they looked like. A bit. And Miklan Junior, as Sylvain then Holst, called the little dog, was… a white Pomeranian with some black and gray marks. Easy for Glenn to believe it was a baby Malamute and he would bring joy to Miklan…

He did bring joy to Miklan with that puppy, of course. Not as much as hoped and certainly not the way hoped but still!!

Sylvain smirked. “Will it pass one day without you fearing to upset Glenn because you two can’t stop fucking everywhere?”

Miklan grabbed his boots to put them on. “Nop. Sadly. Holst and I firmly believe sex is better when spontaneous. And wild. But Glenn is totally right to not want us to fuck everywhere. Especially with children around.”

Sylvain smiled even more. “First, we’re not children…”

“You’re Glenn’s babies. You are children,” Miklan replied.

He secured the boots and got up. Taking the pink leash–thank you Holst–, he tied it at the pink collar with white strass and a golden medal heart-shaped–really thank you Holst–, and took the little dog from Sylvain’s arms to put him on the floor. Miklan Junior wifed with excitation, his fluffy tail waving with joy.

“Secondly…” Sylvain couldn’t help smiling. “We’re here since one year. Isn’t it time for you to get that you are children now?”

“Oh, we get it.” Miklan opened the door “And most of all, I really respect Glenn. But you know how hard it may be to resist to Holst.”

Junior came outside and Miklan walked after him. Sylvain followed, closed the door and pushed down the keys in his pocket.

Sylvain smiled. “Yeah! And I don’t fuck with him!”

Miklan growled. He wouldn’t tell it out loud, but someday, he was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to keep up with Holst’s pace when he would be older. He was afraid that Holst wouldn’t love him as much the days where he wouldn’t be able to fulfill the lust irradiating his body…

“By the way,” Miklan said. “Be ready to arrive a bit late at work.”

“I should bring my horse back from work and I sure will be able to arrive on time every day!”

“Or we plot together and set an alarm earlier on his phone.”

Miklan smirked but, honestly, he preferred Holst to rest. He knew how long he had to wake up early and have lived for too much a life for _others_ so, knowing that he was sleeping as much as he could, living for himself… it was all Miklan could wish for one of the men he loved the most.

“Let’s go to the lake park,” Miklan said. “At this hour of the day, there aren’t much people.”

If Sylvain liked to be around people, it wasn’t the case for Miklan. Sylvain was charming, good-looking and very friendly, so being around people was a bargain. When he didn’t date Felix yet, it was even better because he could pick up his next one-night-stand in those cases. But for Miklan? Miklan wasn’t good-looking at all–whatever Glenn and especially Holst were saying–because his body was covered with scar, and the one spreading on his face was worse than the others… He wasn’t charming, all the contrary, since he was nice and compliant only with a handful of people and he hated when people approached him. The less he had people around him, the best he felt.

He had to undergo the early joggers and some people going to the bakery for fresh and warm bread but they managed to arrive at the lake park. It was a beautiful place from where you could see the big Mountains of Goneril’s dominion. The weather always felt a bit fresher here and when they were in the middle of Hot season like right now, it was perfect. Holst and Hilda used to do picnic here and Glenn certainly would have loved to come here with his husband his little brother. But Miklan, once again, he was better in his home, with no one who could notice him or anything. His family was fine. And sometimes, he wondered if this wouldn’t be great to come by the lake and enjoy some times together, they could swim or else. But on the other hand… couldn’t they do that in the garden?

But their garden was quite tiny.

Enough for Miklan to play when he wanted, or for Holst to tan… But when they wanted to set a pool, that was those kid pool. Not that it prevented Holst from hanging in it with a peach smoothie.

Miklan Junior wifed and dashed toward the lake. Miklan held out the leash but allowed the dog to approach the water. As long as he didn’t jump in it…

Sylvain moved with them, his hands in his pockets. He liked to come in the walk with Miklan because it was the occasion for them to talk. But sometimes, it was just them chilling with each other. They didn’t need to have long conversation or to do something in peculiar. Someday, Sylvain was still afraid of Miklan. If Miklan was aggressive, angry or moved too fast, he would fear him. He had forgiven him for the past because they were both victims. It didn’t erase what Miklan did but at least, Miklan had recognized his wrongs and tried to be better. Since then, he showed way more love and comprehension. He didn’t ask for Sylvain to excuse him right away.

He understood when his brother held hate against him. He understood when Sylvain wanted to have time alone. But he blessed the time were they could grew closer.

Junior wifed and entered in a bush.

“Look at that,” Miklan smiled. “Guess we will be blamed that precious baby is all disgusting.”

Sylvain let out a light laugh. “Yeah! But at least, it’s not like that time he threw himself in the mud and came back.”

“Then dashed everywhere because he didn’t want Holst to wash him,” Miklan completed.

Sylvain laughed more. The house was in a state that day… Mud on the floor, of course, and on the walls but also on the ceiling. On the ceiling!

It had been so hard to clean everything.

Yet, they managed to do it.

Miklan was always glad to let Junior play where he wanted. He was such a nice dog, full of life and joy. But on the other hand, he didn’t want to take the risk that the leash would take on the bushes and that he would be choked by his collar! Honestly, Miklan would have loved removing the leash and so Junior could jump everywhere without worries but Holst was always afraid that something might happen and Glenn backed him on that. He wasn’t very close of the little dog because, in a general way, he wasn’t comfortable with dogs since one of them attacked Felix when they were children, but he had affection for Junior!

Junior was barking.

“Junior, big boy?” Miklan called.

Junior barked even more and the bushes were ruffled. But no little fluffy dog came outside. Don’t tell him that the Pomeranian managed to get trapped?!

“Can you hold the leash?” Miklan asked to Sylvain.

“Sure!”

Miklan gave him the leash and he stepped forward and passed the bushes to see where the little dog was taken. He heard a sound under his weight. He looked down and noticed a nest with big white eggs inside of it. Crushed shells.

Shit…

He hoped Sylvain wouldn’t see it. He expected that he wouldn’t say it to Holst and Glenn. Not that he believed Sylvain was a traitor who would gladly hurt him by using his fiancés. No, even though he still held against Sylvain to have translated the soft words he whispered to Holst’s ear when he was between his thighs. He loved Holst and Holst’s loved hearing him talk in French, the language of Sreng, but it was the opportunity for Miklan to say everything he thought about Holst without risking to look to smitten or silly. He loved Holst and would always show it to him, tell it to him but… he couldn’t say how much and how passionately he loved him… Same for Glenn. But Glenn was more secrete like him, so it was fine. They were showing love to each other by gesture.

Not like Holst.

Sometimes, Miklan just loved to be just grumpy and seeming to be unable to love. It was… a kind of barrier. Glenn and Holst had the key of it, thought. They would always. And Sylvain knew where was hid that key as well…

So, Miklan didn’t mind about those crushed eggs but he didn’t want Glenn, and especially not Holst, to know about it. They would be so upset. And he feared that Sylvain might be upset as well.

They have tender heart.

Sylvain and Holst really loved animals.

Glenn was a bit more pragmatic. He could understand it was an accident.

“Junior? Where are you?” Miklan asked.

He moved a bit forward, ruffling the bush.

“Yeah I think he is trapped in…” Sylvain said.

“Yeah… dumb dog.”

“Wif!!”

“But loveable dork, don’t go say to Holst I said you’re dumb!” Miklan replied.

Sylvain snickered and looked as his big brother came a bit lower on the slope. His feet glided in the mud and hit a stone, throwing it in the water.

“Wif!”

“Quack!”

Quack?

Miklan frowned and turned the head. There was a little duckling who was about to try the water but had stopped and stared at him. Good! They weren’t all dead then.

No.

Wait a minute.

There were two ducks.

No three.

Five…

Seven.

“Quack!”

“Quack!”

“Quack Quack!”

Or ten.

Miklan froze. Ten? No more… there were thirty little eyes staring at him.

“Is everything alright?” Sylvain asked.

“Uh… yeah. That’s fine.”

Miklan pushed two of the ducklings in the water. If they wanted to hang out in the lake, they could do it without him watching them. He had to retrieve his dog before it will be too late. He will already put Sylvain late enough for work when he will get home and join Holst in… whatever what room Glenn was comfortable with them to have sex. The first one they would find will certainly be the one.

Miklan moved toward the bush to get Junior when something snapped his ankle. He looked down to see a big duckling biting him hard. The twelve other ducklings were loudly quacking. Miklan was about to push them in the water too when he saw a little beak disappear in the lake. Not in a normal way. And no little ducks dared to approach the water.

Wait…

Could baby ducks swim?

And where was their mother?

And why the ducklings didn’t come back yet?

“Shit! Sylvain, get Junior!” Miklan commanded.

He removed his t-shirt, threw it on the bunch of ducks who quacked louder, and jumped in the water with a big splash. He knew the lake very well, thanks to Holst and Hilda always talking about it principally; he knew the depth and the predators in it. In fact… he wouldn’t care less if the ducklings have been eaten by a snake lurking around. It was the cycle of life, right? But he had pushed those two ducklings in the water and he swore himself he would never be someone as disgusting as he was in his youth. Mostly because he was afraid he would lost Glenn and Holst. He wouldn’t survive without them…

He craved their love. He needed their love. And he would save those ducklings for them.

For Sylvain as well…

He wanted to prove him he wasn’t the monster of the past. He could be a good brother.

Okay, last year he almost killed Rodrigue but he had threatened his brother and had shoved Glenn deeper in the maze of his depression.

If you touched his beloved, you hadn’t any right anymore.

The water was dark, full of mud, and it hurt Miklan’s eyes as he forced them open to see where were the two little ducks. He grabbed one in his hand and saw the second one a bit lower. A big carp was dashing toward him. Miklan punched the fish, throwing it to the bottom of the lake, and his protective hand rolled around the duck. He swirled in the water, his feet hit the muddy bottom and he propelled himself to the surface.

He pierced it and approached the shore.

Knelt in the grass, Sylvain’s hand was rolled around Junior’s collar. He stared at the water in disarray. His fingers shook so hard. By his side, the ducklings quacked harder, most of them trying to leave the t-shirt while one of them was nesting in the sleeve.

“Sylvain!”

Sylvain froze. The tone was so harsh.

“Sylvain! Don’t let Junior approach the water!”

Sylvain’s fingers shook even more but the rest of his body remained still.

“Sylvain!”

Miklan pushed the nesting duck and grabbed this shirt. With a glance, he made sure he was propelling the others ducklings in a certain death then he rolled the two little survivors to wrap them in his shirts. The poor ducks were shivered of coldness…

Miklan’s big hand landed on Sylvain’s shoulder.

“I have done nothing wrong!”

Sylvain’s voice broke in sobs.

Miklan’s eyes widened. He crouched, his arm still around the two ducks rolled in his t-shirt.

“Sylvain…”

“Please! I’ve done nothing wrong. Please…”

“I know you haven’t,” Miklan replied. “You did great. I won’t hurt you.” He moved his hand to gently touch his cheek. “Sylvain, I won’t hurt you.”

“You… you won’t… hurt me?” he repeated. “You… won’t throw me in the water?”

“No. I will protect you, Sylvain. I won’t let anything happened to you anymore.”

“But… but you’re doing it because… you want Glenn to love you. And… and what if one day Glenn is not here anymore… What if…”

“No,” Miklan cut short. “I care for you, Sylvain. I love you. I won’t do anything to you. But we need to go home because the baby ducks…”

“The baby ducks…”

Sylvain looked down and stared the little yellow ball of feathers. They were shaking.

“Yes. Can you come?”

“Y… Yeah. I’ll carry Junior, ‘kay?”

“Yes, thank you,” Miklan replied.

Sylvain smiled with difficulties. He forced himself to get up and was, in fact, glad that Miklan held him and helped him to stand and move. He still was slightly afraid that he would throw him in the water like when he was just a child. When he had pushed his head under the water and almost drowned him.

Didn’t he just almost drown two little ducks?

Miklan gently pushed Sylvain toward the path in the park. He knew why Sylvain panicked, he understood why he panicked but on the other hand… it was heartbreaking. It had been one year, more or less, since that day where Dimitri, for playing, threw Sylvain in the pool and just after… it had been a swirl of turmoil including hatred, harm and words Rodrigue regretted today, or pretended so. But because of all of this, Glenn decided to bring back his brother, and Sylvain, at home. And since then, they lived together and Miklan wanted to prove he was better.

He could be a big brother.

He could protect.

With Holst and Glenn, Sylvain was the one he wanted to protect the most…

“Uh… Miklan?”

“Yeah?” Miklan asked.

“The ducks…”

Miklan looked down to the ducks he had in arms. He had to warm them. He had to save them. To prove them… to prove himself…

“We will be home soon, Sylvain. If you feel like running, perhaps?”

“Not those,” Sylvain replied. “Them.”

Sylvain looked behind them. Miklan turned his head as well and saw thirteen little duckies following them.

What the hell?!

Miklan had expected to bring back the babies ducklings once he would have saved them. Their brothers and sisters might be happy to see coming back? Or they would don’t care perhaps. Miklan didn’t care. He just wanted to erase the past haunting him…

But those ducklings were following them.

And they had to walk along a road. He definitely couldn’t let them wander like that.

“Shit!” he growled.

Sylvain tensed and moved backward.

Miklan walked toward the ducklings. “Why are you following me?! I will bring back your siblings later! Go… do what ducks do or the death of those will be upon you!” he warned.

“Quack!” one of them replied.

“Quack!” another one said.

And they walked forward, climbing on his wet boot.

“What are you doing?” Miklan growled.

“Miklan, we don’t have much time. We have to find a way to save the ducklings at home…”

“Yeah,” Miklan replied.

He didn’t want to disappoint Sylvain.

But what could he do?

Those ducklings were following… him? Why him? He almost killed two of them and… well!! He wasn’t good to take care of things, of people! His hands were more likely to hurt and break rather than taking care. He was so afraid to break the bones of the babies birds in his arms already.

And he was supposed to take thirteen other ducklings?

“Miklan…” Sylvain said with worries.

He didn’t want the ducks to be harmed in any way.

“Yes!”

Miklan growled and Sylvain paced backward. Junior wifed in his arms, tilting his head on the side. He still had lot of little leaves in his white fur.

Miklan gathered the ducks, pushing them in the cocoon of the t-shit in his arms. One, two, five, seven, eight and thirteen ducklings climbing with the two first.

“Let’s hurry up,” Miklan said.

“Yeah,” Sylvain replied.

The little ducks were stacking in a mountain of yellow feathers. Miklan let them do because, with a bit of chance, it will warm the poor drenched one. But with a lot of bad luck, every duckling will be wet and endangered. And Miklan felt like except when he received love from the two most awesome people in the World, he always had to suffer bad luck.

Water still rolled along Miklan’s muscles, coming from his fluffy mane mostly, and if it was disturbing, he just dismissed it.

They have to come back home.

Quickly!

Following the road, they walked back to their house. The cars were dashing next to them and Sylvain was more than glad to have asked Miklan to take the ducklings. How would have then survived if they had tried to follow them?

But Miklan had another question in his mind: why did they decide to follow him?!

In a couple of minutes, they arrived in the front door. Holst’s car was still there obviously and Glenn’s too. Especially since he quit his job last year and decided to take back his studies lately. And in the whole Hot Season, there were no school. He would have to study and prepare next year but he wouldn’t have to take his car.

Perhaps Miklan could get help.

Glenn and Holst were smarter than him…

Sylvain opened the door, since his brother couldn’t because of fifteen little passengers.

“Holst! Glenn!” Miklan called as he entered. “Something happened!”

Miklan could hear sound in the stairs.

“What’s happening? Did my Miklan Junior hurt his little paw?” Holst asked, dashing in the entry.

He was wearing his uniform but hadn’t closed his vest and his braid wasn’t done. Holst stopped in surprise when he saw Junior waving his tail happily in Sylvain’s arms. The little Pomeranian looked very well! But he also noticed the droplets rolling along Miklan’s skin, adorning his muscles with shiny jewel. And, of course, the shirt that was removed yet.

“Is this a plan to make me horny, bad boy? Because if it’s the case… It’s working,” Holst smiled. “Sylvain close your eyes while I kiss your sexy brother.”

Sylvain smiled. “Oh yeah, sure! I have seen too much already.”

“Your fault, only!” Holst replied. He approached Miklan. “Come here. I can’t wait to arrive late at work,” he said. He came on his tiptoe to kiss his lips. “You didn’t need to come all wet to get me, you know?”

“Sunshine, not in front of babies!” Miklan growled.

He craved the kiss but: first, Glenn would kill him and tell them they were unconscious little pervert; secondly, the ducklings needed assistance soon!!

“But baby Sylvain is closed his eyes. And Junior saw worst yet.”

“Not them. And Glenn is still upset of that.”

“For the last time: I HADN’T NOTICED BABY MIKLAN JUNIOR!!!” Holst protested. “But you’re not innocent yet! It was your di…”

“The babies ducks!”

Holst tilted the head on the side when he heard that. Was this an allegory not to say the other D words in front of babies?

“Miklan?” Glenn asked. He just came from the upper stair, holding Bunny who purred in his arms. “Oh my Goddess! Why have you ducknapped little ducklings?!”

“That’s not me! Thirteen of them followed me and the two others needed help! They fall in the lake.”

“Yeah ‘fall’,” Sylvain smirked.

Miklan threw him a look. “They are all wet and shaking and I don’t know what to do.”

“But… That’s normal, no?” Holst said.

“I thought so but they were drowning and now I…”

“It’s fine,” Glenn replied. “Holst, go grab the hairdryer please. Sylvain bring Junior in the garden and bring back something to make a nest, please. Miklan, brings them quickly to the kitchen table, please.”

“No, you, take them,” Miklan begged to Glenn.

Of course Glenn was the best for those kinds of things! He knew so many things, he was so caring and he has the soul of a mom…

“No, I can’t,” Glenn replied.

Miklan looked down at Bunny as Holst and Sylvain left to attain their assigned task. The cat was licking his lips with the envy to make a big duck feast.

“Right. You lock your cat in a room and…”

“Yes, I will. But no, I can’t.”

“Why? Glenn, please!”

“Because the ducks are in _your_ arms and seem delighted about that.”

“And what who cares?”

“I care and they care! They imprinted you.”

“They…” Miklan looked down at the babies birds in his arms. “They are completely stupid! Glenn make it stop!”

Glenn caressed gently his arm. “We will save the ducklings. Go in the kitchen.”

Miklan watched as Glenn hastened to the stairs with Bunny in his arms so he wouldn’t attack the ducklings and turn their efforts into nonsense.

“But I can’t take care of baby ducks…” Miklan whispered.

He stared down at the ducks snuggled in his arms. He couldn’t recognize those he had propelled to their death in this mass of yellow. But he could come to the kitchen. Sylvain had come back and was trying to make a nest. He had snatched an old pillow and installed it on the table where they took their meal all together at night. In the sink, there still were some dishes and pans Felix and Glenn had certainly planned to wash later…

Miklan approached and carefully put down the ducks on the pillow. How the hell they were alive?! How the hell he hadn’t crushed them under his muscles?! One of the duck tugged on the t-shirt to keep it for them and Miklan didn’t fought back, too afraid anyway to try to wrestle them for a stupid piece of fabric. Amongst the brood, Miklan could now see the one that were very wet. The tiny one he saved from the fish and the one a bit bigger at his side. Others ducks had now some damp feathers but they didn’t shiver as much as the victims.

Holst entered the room with Glenn. Miklan turned his head with the last one, looking at him with hope.

He almost thought it would be easier if the ducklings didn’t make it… He couldn’t take care of ducks!

“You will take the hairdryer and warm them. The power and the heat will be at minimum and you will keep the blow at distance,” Glenn explained.

“Please, do it yourself.”

Felix entered in the rooms because he had been warned on the situation. “I thought you were a big strong guy,” he said.

“I am.” Miklan groaned. “That’s why I can’t do it. I can’t save them! I’m a butcher! I chop ducks!!!”

“Miklan!” Glenn said. He walked toward him and caressed his hard cheek. “Miklan… you’re a butcher but that’s not the only thing that define you. You also said you couldn’t be kind and tender, and yet, your fingers learned to love. Your fingers never hurt us.”

Sylvain made no comment about it because he was afraid this would only remind his brother of what those fingers used to do to _him_. Even though they were tenderer with him now. It didn’t change that it was because of him if he had been in such a state a few minutes ago…

Glenn held out the hairdryer toward his fiancé. “I believe in you, Miklan.”

Miklan grabbed the hairdryer, allowing himself to caress the pale hand on the same time, and walked toward the table. Holst had already set the apparel. Miklan had just to… point it toward the shaking ducks. He was the one who did that to him and yet, they watched him with adorable tiny black eyes.

And he didn’t believe he could take care of them.

He didn’t believe he could save them.

He couldn’t save.

He still didn’t know how Glenn and Holst could love him.

Him…

Miklan pushed the on button, and the air started to come from it. The ducklings moved toward this sudden heat. They seemed to appreciate the air blowing their feathers and making them puffer. Like little yellow balls. Like little tennis balls!

“Is it… is it fine?” Miklan wondered, looking down at the baby birds.

Glenn moved his fingers to pass them in front the air beam and testing the heat and strength.

“It looks great.”

Holst smiled. “And they seem to love it!”

And they really looked like! One of them could have replace any actor in a shampoo commercial!

“And then… we put them outside again, right?” Miklan asked.

“You will throw away the babies?” Sylvain asked. “How would they survive?”

“Their mother will find them back,” Miklan said.

“And what if she doesn’t?” Holst intervened.

He was caressing the head of one of those ducklings.

Miklan glanced at Glenn, wondering if he was doing it right. Glenn gently leaned his hand on his forearm.

“You’re doing well.”

“You really want to let them outside? With all the risks? What if they can’t find back the lake? Or even their mom? They were alone right? Since they decided… you were the mom.”

“Or the daddy!” Holst replied with a wink.

“Holst, I swear to Sothis!” Sylvain laughed.

“If I hadn’t been there, they would have to deal with their life that way! And if they die…” Miklan’s hand closed around the hairdryer. He was so strong, you could hear the metal crack and protest. “That’s the cycle of Nature! They would die with me anyway!”

“It’s wrong!” Sylvain protested. “Don’t say such stupidity! You really keep believing you are always able to harm only? You protected me when I was in danger. Yes, you used to be mean. Yes, you used to hurt me. But this changed. They…” He looked at Glenn and Holst. “They changed you.” Sylvain looked at the little ducks. “Perhaps… Perhaps a few years ago, I would have told you to let them go back to the lake and they would have more chance. But look how you handled me earlier. Those ducklings are in good hands if you take care of them, Miklan…” Sylvain gently took a warmed and dry duck in one hand and Miklan’s hand in the other. He slid the baby bird in the wide palm. “You’ve big hands, Miklan. And I betcha they are made to hold fifteen little ducks in them.”

“Fifteen little ducks…” Miklan repeated. He stared at the one comfortably installing there and then at those who took the blow and started to warm. They would be saved. He saved those little ducks. “I… Okay. We can keep them.”

Holst smiled. “Yes!”

“You will do great, Miklan,” Glenn swore.

“I hope so. I… I will be late, okay? I need to grab books about ducks. I don’t even know what they eat? Can I let them without eating right now? And where do we put them? There is still a freaking cat here?!”

“Felix and I are here,” Glenn said. “We will take care of the ducklings and make sure my amazing and adorable cat won’t do anything to your babies.”

“Okay…”

“How will you call them?” Holst asked.

“Call them?” Miklan repeated.

“Yeah! They need a name!” Sylvain approved.

“Uh… Duck one, Duck two, Duck th…”

“Noooo!” Holst and Sylvain protested together.

Holst pouted and Sylvain shook his head.

“What would you have said if your father had done that to you?” Felix asked.

Miklan stared at the young Fraldarius. Something Glenn didn’t miss, of course. “Can you not?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he growled.

He looked down on the little duck still on his hand then to the ones who pushed each other under the warm blow. One of them, the tinier, was still a bit wet. One of them, still the tinier, was the one who had been attacked by a fish. He had saved them both, but couldn’t forget he had endangered their lives too, but this one… he felt like he did something right for this one especially.

Miklan put down the duck, his hand shivering because of how much he was taking care he wouldn’t hurt any of them. He held out his finger, under the warm breeze, and rubbed the head of the tiny duck. Holst let out a tender moan, looking at him. It was so cute!

“Okay… I will call this one Sylvain Junior,” Miklan said.

“What?!” Sylvain protested.

“You and Holst managed to call a freaking dog like me so, congrats! You are a duck now!”

Felix couldn’t help smiling.

“But that’s the duck you threw in the water! Should I be afraid?!” Sylvain said.

This time, Felix approached him and brushed his hand. After one year, it was still the most he could really do in public. Even if said public was his family.

“No,” Miklan replied. Perhaps a bit too firmly because Sylvain twitched. “I think that’s why it’s important he’d be Sylvain. I saved him. I want to save you.”

Glenn squeezed his arm with tenderness and pressed his head against his muscle.

“Uh… yeah, Sylvain is a nice name then,” Sylvain whispered.

He stared his brother who gently touched the little orangeish beak.

Holst smiled. “So little Sylvain!”

“This is the cutest duck ever then.”

Felix smiled, slightly, and leaned to caress the yellow feathers.

“Yeah. He is the best duck,” Miklan said.

“You can’t make favoritism like that!” Glenn joked.

“Yeah!! And you’re cheating! Now you have two brothers! You try to win against us! I dare you to call one of them Hilda! You’ll see she will be the most fabulous duckling!”

“Go on, Sunshine. Pick your duck,” Miklan smirked.

“Yes!! I love you!! The cutest one will be Hilda! Let me see!”

“Are you trying to give away your children?” Glenn smiled.

“I would never!” Miklan replied with a wider smile.

“Of course.”

Holst inspected the little ducklings. Sadly, the cutest one _was_ Sylvain Junior. “This one!” he said.

“There you go, it’s Hilda Junior,” Miklan replied.

“I’m so happy!!! Thank you!” Holst caressed the duckling. “Go, Hilda Junior! Prove to Sylvain Junior you’re cuter!”

Sylvain laughed. “Eh, cop! Ducks fights are illegal!”

“Only male hens and dogs!” Holst protested.

“Male hens?” Felix repeated.

“He is not allowed to say it otherwise,” Glenn smirked.

Miklan smiled too and winked at Holst who smiled widely to him. Miklan, Felix and Sylvain were giving love to the Little Sylvain so, naturally, one of the dry duck worried. And stated to bite.

“What’s with duck?” Glenn asked.

“I don’t know. He is protective. That’s already the one who attacked me by the lake…”

“Aw… He should be Miklan Junior Junior,” Glenn smirked.

Miklan grabbed the pale chin with his free hand, leaning to kiss his lovely lips. “Do you want a tiny Felix?”

“I already have a tiny Felix!”

“You are smaller than me!” Felix protested.

“And yet,” Glenn said back with a smile. He looked at all those little ducks. They really were touching. Adorable little yellow babies. “I think… I like this one!” he said, showing one that looked at him.

Or seemed so.

He was still so close of Miklan. It wouldn’t be surprising that the duck was watching _Miklan_ really.

“Then it’s Felix Junior.”

“This is ridicule,” Felix groaned.

“Alright! But then who is Glenn and who is Holst?” Sylvain asked.

Miklan looked at the ducks. He wasn’t sure he wanted to play that game… Glenn and Miklan were too precious for him.

“Anyway, I have to work. You and Sylvain too, Sunshine.”

“But I want to stay with the babies ducks!!!” Holst protested.

“You have to go to work,” Miklan countered. “Night flower, you’ll keep an eye on them, right?”

“Yes! When you come back from home, there will be fifteen little ducks still! I will take care of your babies!” he swore.

He removed the hairdryer from his hand then walked to the cute Sylvain Junior to take him in his hand.

“Daddy Miklan will go to work, but I will take care of you,” he gently said.

Holst and Miklan both stared at him with tenderness. So much tenderness, Holst even forgot to be horny and, instead, wrapped his arms around Glenn’s shoulders.

“I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you!!!”

Glenn blushed and directed the warm blow toward the baby. Miklan approached as well to kiss Glenn’s hair.

“You should be the one taking care of them.”

Glenn oriented the blow toward him with a smirk. “Only when you’re not here. They are your babies now!”

“But… I’m not ready to have to care about little lives…” Miklan sighed.

At first, Miklan wanted to _borrow_ books about baby ducks and ducks in general, but when he saw the amount of books and editions in the library, he decided to _buy_ them. He had noted lot of the names to order even more books in the bookstore but he managed to get already a fair amount of them. Seven books about ducks…

In his car, he already looked through the pages. There was so many cute pictures of ducks. But this wasn’t the subject.

He took his phone to look at Glenn’s message, his eyes still dancing to the information along the pages.

“The babies looked angry so we went to the fish-store with Felix and we grabbed larva. Something like black soldier fly larvae?”

It was like accorded in the book under his eyes. Glenn had certainly done some researches to avoid endangering the babies.

Miklan ruffled his hair, looking at the information and trying to process them.

So many different.

How they could believe he would be able to take care of baby ducks?

He would lead them to their death…

Miklan tried to calm himself but it was hard. How will they react when fifteen little ducks will be dead because of him? How could they believe he was able to handle such a burden?

He would fail them. Today or in a few days and they would hate him…

Miklan tried to control himself but he couldn’t.

When they will hate him…

When…

He had to do his best but what if he failed?

No. He had to do his best and push away the fatal moment. But it will happen. He just had to brace himself for it. And he was scared about it.

He will do it.

Push back what he couldn’t do against it.

“Look how cute Hilda Junior is!!! I love her so much!!”

The ducklings were running in every sense, trying to find the one they imprinted. It had been so long!

Where was he?!

Felix had left the room when Sylvain came back from work so he could take care of Bunny but, more important, of Sylvain. Since Glenn was taking care of the ducks with Holst, he could snuggle in the arms of his fiancé and kiss him as much as he wanted. Bunny might be aggressive with Miklan and Holst because he refused to share Glenn but he liked a little less Felix and so, he accepted to share the young Fraldarius with Sylvain.

“Are you sure it’s baby Hilda?” Glenn asked.

“Yes! I can recognize her!” Holst replied.

“Of course, you can,” Glenn smiled.

He leaned, one duck on his thighs, to kiss Holst. Holst happily replied to it when his phone rung. He kissed more Glenn as he grabbed the phone and switched toward the green phone.

“Hmmm?” he said.

Glenn pulled away. Holst tried to get his lips anyway but his husband pressed a tender finger on his peach lips.

“Reply.”

“Yes, yes. Hi?”

“Sunshine?”

“Bad boy!!! I missed you so much my bad boy!”

“Hi, Miklan!” Glenn said, leaning over the phone.

“Hi, Night Flower. I missed you too, Sunshine. I’m about to open the door and will have to bring stuff inside. Where are the ducks?”

“With us!!” Holst smiled.

“We’re in the kitchen,” Glenn added.

“Ok! Did they poop a lot? Because in the book I read…”

“He is so sexy,” Holst whispered.

“Because he read?” Glenn wondered.

It wasn’t new. Miklan read _a lot_. His eyes might fatigue fast and that was the reason why he wore glasses to read. And when Holst saw him put on his glasses… he only wanted him to stop reading.

“Because he cares. That’s so sexy…”

“Is something not sexy?”

Holst smiled. “Anything not including consent, probably,” he added.

Glenn nodded and leaned to the phone again. “You can enter safely and, yes, they poop everywhere. We put newspaper all around.”

“Okay. I bought ten litters. That’d be enough, right?”

“Litters? Like Bunny’s?” Glenn asked.

“Yes!”

“Oh, my dear… They won’t use them…”

“They won’t?” Miklan repeated.

“They won’t… But you’re sweet,” Glenn swore.

“Please! Join us soon! We miss you!” Holst said.

“I hurry, my Queen. And I’ll take care of you when I’m done with the ducks.”

“Ah!” Holst smiled.

Glenn smiled too. He caressed Holst’s cheek. “Come fast, Miklan.”

“I’m coming, yes.”

He closed the communication but they could hear him enter and enter. He seemed to carry something heavy. Holst was excited. He leaned to caress one of the ducks. If the duckling was glad to be scratched, they stopped to accept that soft love and all of them, the fifteen baby ducks, dashed to the door that just opened. Miklan was entering with a huge bag of food on his shoulder and a bag of grocery in the hollow of his elbow. They were all quacking and pressing themselves toward Miklan’s legs.

“Well…” Miklan said.

Holst smiled. “What a welcome!”

“Indeed. I would like to be welcomed like that by the two treasures I love,” Miklan replied.

“As if you were never lovingly welcomed!” Glenn replied.

Holst got up in a jump and launched himself on Miklan’s neck. “My bad boy,” he cooed.

And he pressed kisses and kisses on his harsh face but especially on his lips and on that big scar.

“Thank you,” Miklan said. He kissed him back. “How do you feel?”

“So horny.” Holst sighed, looked down to be sure he wouldn’t squash one of the ducklings and came down from the lovely embrace. “But I suppose you want to be a sexy daddy first?”

“I have to take care of them and to make the food for you all,” Miklan replied.

However, he leaned at Holst’s ear. And according to the lustful pink eyes and the face full of adoration, it was more than obvious Miklan promised him delights to come.

Glenn got up and walked toward his fiancé. He waited for Holst to start cooing and purring with need, and for Miklan to move away to tug on Miklan’s black t-shirt. He stole him a kind kiss.

“You know you’re loved,” Glenn said. “Or I hope you know how much we love you. We will great you better if you need so.”

“I don’t want you to change…” Miklan replied.

Little ducklings were quacking at his feet but for a few seconds, he wanted to belong to Glenn.

“It’s not changing to show you love,” Glenn swore.

“Thank you. Can you help me? I took fruits for the ducks but I’m not sure…”

“Yeah, let’s see.”

Glenn took his phone and pulled away as Miklan walked toward the table. He put down the huge bag of what appeared like grain, little dry larvae and other ingredients turned into powder. Holst let out a happy sound and both his lovers knew he just enjoyed to see Miklan carry something easy like that.

“Here,” Miklan said, putting down the bag with fruits.

Glenn approached and looked what he took. Lot of different kind of berries, bananas, apples, cherries, pears and even tomatoes!

“You wanted peaches? I can let you bite in a peach, if you want to,” Holst smiled.

“Yes, Sunshine,” he replied. “I want to but you will have to wait a little.”

“If you do pastas or something, I can keep an eye on the water for you,” Glenn replied to Miklan. Miklan stared at him with a smirk. “Don’t look at me like that!” Glenn gently tugged on Holst’s wrist, the ducklings quacking around them. He pressed a kiss on Holst’s lips. “I just want my husband to be blessed.”

“My love…” Holst purred.

Glenn kissed him again. “And for you too, of course.” He kissed Holst again. “And the fruits look great! You should mash them thought. Cut them in pieces…”

“Okay. I will prepare them food. Can you get me a plate?”

“I’m on it!” Holst said.

He dashed to the cupboard to get one of the glass plates. Miklan thanked him with a kiss when Holst came back. The ducks kept quacking around them and requesting attention. Miklan looked at them. He should kneel by their side, right? But what about the fruits. He had doubts. How could Glenn and Holst, as well as Sylvain, believe in him? How could those little ducklings believe in him.

“You won’t cook them, right?” Holst asked, handing the plates.

“No, don’t worry. Glenn, can you warm water?” Miklan asked.

He kissed Holst as he grabbed the plate and then opened the bag of food to get a huge portion of it inside said plate. He looked at the container Glenn had brought from the fish-shop. Perhaps he could add some larvae? And some fruits already?

But what if he did wrong?

“Can I do it? Please, please, please?” Holst asked.

Miklan looked up toward his ray of light, looking him with the cutest puppy look ever. He analyzed the risks and… no, Holst couldn’t possibly do something wrong when warming water. Right?

“Of course, you can, Sunshine,” Miklan replied.

Holst smiled and went to the cupboard to grab a pot he filled with water. “I’m cooking with Miklan!!” he happily said as he placed the pot on the stove.

Glenn smiled with tenderness.

“I count on you, Sunshine. ‘kay?”

“Yes!! You will be proud of me!”

“I already am,” Miklan swore.

He poured the starter mix in the plate and opened the recipient with the dry larvae so he could mix them as much as possible.

“They also need water, right?” Miklan asked. He sat on the floor and installed the plate of food. “Here you are, the tiny ducks…”

If most of them hurried toward the food, ready to swallow that blessing coming from such a loved hand, one of the ducks preferred to try climbing Miklan.

“What the hell?” Miklan said.

“I think this one isn’t hungry,” Glenn replied.

He crouched by his side and grabbed the tiny duck to help him climb on Miklan’s thigh.

“But…” Miklan said.

“But what?” Glenn asked.

Miklan still felt weird. Okay, they imprinted him and he _got_ this but on the other hand… Why would they? He still didn’t understand. Okay, they were supposed to take him for their father, or their mother if they wanted to, but how couldn’t they see how lame and horrible he was? They should notice he was just a Monster in disguise.

He looked at the little duck who installed themselves correctly and looked… so happy.

“It’s Sylvain Junior…” Miklan whispered.

“You recognize them?!” Holst asked, startled.

Miklan nodded. “It’s… not difficult. This one is the tinier so it’s Sylvain Junior. And that one…” He held out his finger to show a duckling. “That’s the other one who had been in the water.”

“How do you know?” Holst wondered.

Miklan moved his finger another time, pointing this time at a bigger duck who seemed annoyed. They looked at others ducks and let them eat but would eat as well, throwing looks at Holst and Glenn mostly.

“This one is the little monster who bites me so I could save his siblings. He is always a bit angry.”

“Ah yes! That’s Miklan Junior Junior!” Hoslt said.

“I’d prefer something like… Beast? Beast… but Best Sibling? I don’t know.” He showed the other duck that had almost drown earlier. “This one has a little spot on the neck. It looks like a Star.”

“A star?” Holst moved away from the pot of water and approach the plate of ducks. He knelt by their side and looked at the spot his fiancé showed. “Aaaaaw!!! It’s so cute! This baby is your star now!”

“Well… yes,” Miklan growled.

“So you recognize them all?” Glenn wondered.

“I don’t know.”

He stared at Sylvain Junior on his thighs with doubt. Glenn leaned toward him and intertwined their fingers. Miklan looked at him.

“Holst said he has a lot of pretty ribbons they could wear so we would be able to difference them. But if you can do it…”

“I can’t,” Miklan growled.

He looked at Glenn who lowered their hand. His fingers brushed the fluffy feathers on the top of Sylvain Junior’s head. He scratched the head but with fear of breaking the little skull. Sylvain Junior, however, let out a happy quack.

“Then, can I go grab the ribbons?” Holst wondered.

“Sure,” Miklan replied.

“Ah!! Thank you!”

And Holst left the stove with the pot on it like that. He was more careful when he left the room so no ducks will fly away and no happy dog, but especially feral cat, wouldn’t enter. Miklan was really glad Holst had just to keep an eye on _water_!

“So… Do you lie because you love Holst that much or because you absolutely want to look like a heartless bad boy?” Glenn smirked.

“Perhaps a bit of both…”

Glenn leaned to kiss his lips. “You don’t have to hide anything. Less again to us. But I love you no matter what,” he swore.

Miklan growled. Glenn looked at him as he slowly removed his hand from Miklan’s. He couldn’t help a little smile to notice him keep rubbing the tiny skull with such a care and tenderness.

“Is it about Lucas?” Glenn asked.

“Sometimes, I hate the fact that you are my childhood friend!”

“Do you?” He smiled. “But you can tell it to me, you know? I know how he was. And how hard he was with you. I know your looks… You still seem to search his approbation.”

“I don’t want his approbation! I want him dead!” Miklan growled.

“Miklan…”

“Don’t you want it?”

“I want it,” Glenn replied. “But he isn’t a part of your life anymore. He won’t hurt you and he won’t hurt Sylvain. You live with us now and we think it’s formidable that you care for those ducklings.”

“I don’t know… It’s a part of me. I want to get rid of it but I can’t. His words swirl in my head. I won’t be a real man if…”

“If what? If you love those little ducks?” Glenn drew nearer. “Do you think Holst isn’t a man?”

“What? Why would I believe that? Of course not!”

“And the guy wears make-up, nail polish and lingerie. He loves flowers and perfumed candle. Your father would see him, he’d have an heart attack. Yet, Holst is a man… So do you think caring for ducklings would make yourself not a man?”

“I…” Miklan sighed. “I don’t want you to laugh at me.”

“Laughing at you?”

“You always mock me when I have Junior in my arms and they gave him my name!”

“It’s not mocking you, Miklan. They teased you but it wasn’t in mean to hurt you. And we love you as much as we love him. And I love you more than I love him,” he quickly added. “You know how much Holst care for that little dog. And he brought you closer Sylvain and you. I thought you should see him as a blessing. And see that we see you as such.”

Miklan moved his hand to caress Glenn’s cheek. “I still remember the day you brought him home. You thought it was a baby Malamute…”

“I tried my best! I’m not good with dogs!”

Miklan laughed and leaned to kiss his lips. Beside them, the ducks were still eating. Except Sylvain Junior who still slept on Miklan’s lap. Miklan pushed away a long braid, revealing sweet features of his lover.

“Do you think, one day, we can have a Malamute?”

Glenn nodded. “One day. I think I get used to dogs with Junior…”

The door opened at this moment on Holst. He entered with care, not wanting any duck to run away, not wanting any predator to offer themselves a feast.

“I got the ribbons! I took one with star pattern for the little one with the star!” Holst announced.

“Great idea!” Glenn approved.

“He said ‘yes’,” Miklan said to Holst who crouched next to them.

“Yes?”

“For a Malamute.”

“Oh!! Nice! I knew he would say ‘yes’ if you let him adopt another cat!”

“Wait what?!” Glenn hiccupped. “I could have adopted another cat?! He hadn’t talked about that! Miklan! I wanna adopt another cat!!!”

“Very well,” Miklan replied with a smile. “You will get another cat.”

“I love you!” Glenn kissed his face and then his lips. “Not now… because the little ducks. But… another cat!!”

“Can I have a goat?!” Holst asked with excitation.

“No!” They both replied at once.

“But you can put ribbons around those little necks,” Miklan proposed.

“I will!” Holst replied.

“I will do Sylvain Junior, if it’s fine for you…”

Miklan glanced at Glenn who gently smiled to him in return.

“Of course!”

Holst held out his hands to Miklan so he could choose the perfect color for the little duck. Miklan took the red one. You could see the fear in his eyes as he had to pass the ribbon around the little fragile neck…

“Everything will be alright,” Glenn said.

“Miklan, can you tell me who is the star one?”

“Starlight… I’d like them to be called Starlight,” Miklan said.

He leaned to tug the plate of ducks toward him. The birds quacked and one of them jumped out of the plate to climb on Miklan as well as their little brother.

“It’s this one.”

“Why wouldn’t you take them in your hand?” Glenn gently proposed.

“Yeah…”

Milan carefully took the duck. Duck who was glad to be hold and looked at Miklan with a gentle quack.

“Can I?” Holst asked with the starry ribbon between his fingers.

“Yes,” Miklan replied.

He stared at Holst’s fingers as they make a little bow around the tiny neck. Miklan looked at Sylvain Junior. What if he failed?

“Can you recognize Hilda Junior?” Miklan asked.

“Me?” Holst asked. He removed the flashy pink ribbon and looked at the ducks who now approached their parent to climb him. They quacked so happily! “It’s the cutest one,” he stated.

He leaned over the little ducklings.

Glenn smiled and moved slightly to press his cheek on Miklan’s arm. Miklan looked at him with tenderness then at Holst who pointed out on a duck.

Miklan nodded. He looked at Glenn who smiled back to him. He didn’t mind if Miklan could recognize the ducklings. In contrary. He found he was adorable and when he saw him try to put the ribbon around Sylvain Junior’s neck with so much tenderness… His heart was blessed.


End file.
